


【Malec】魂牵梦绕

by 1900td



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Top Alec Lightwood, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: CP：Alec·Lightwood/Magnus·Bane我是ALEC top党，不接受逆。小猎人和巫师大大第一次见面，然后小猎人做了一个梦，而最后他的梦境成真了。





	【Malec】魂牵梦绕

Alec·Lightwood很少显露情绪，作为家长的长子，同时又是学院里顶尖的暗影猎人，Alec越发约束着自己的言行，他就像是活在套子里的人，中规中矩活像是修道院里的神父，就连他的妹妹lzzy都对此感到惊讶。

“Alec，我亲爱的哥哥，你真是浪费这张英俊的脸。”Lzzy眨眨眼，她轻轻拍了拍Alec的肩膀，“别绷的太紧了，Alec，你不必如此掩盖……”

“我没有掩盖任何事，Isabelle（Lzzy是简称）。”Alec淡淡说道，“我还有工作要做。”

Lzzy看向Alec离去的背影，那些阴影逐渐爬上猎人高大的肩膀，几乎要将他吞噬。Lzzy只能无奈的叹息，她总是希望自己的哥哥能够拥有自己的选择，而不是背负着家族对他沉重的期望，这些期望终有一天会拖垮他，这是Lzzy最不想要看到的。

Alec几乎没有和任何人谈过这个，就连他的联结战友Jace也不知道，除了他的妹妹Lzzy，这件事一直都是个秘密，直到两天后，这个秘密开始向他吐露芬芳，犹如伊甸园里引诱夏娃和亚当吃下禁果的蛇，那个男人成为打开Alec内心潘多拉魔盒的钥匙。即使仅仅是一个眼神，就令他如此这般魂牵梦绕。

猎人第一次看见这个被人称为暗影族最强大的巫师，是在学院的电子虚拟屏幕上，Magnus·Bane这个名字第一次进入他的视野和听觉，照片上的男性是年轻的亚裔男性，看起来甚至不超过25岁，然而从另一位猎人霍奇的介绍，这位巫师先生的年龄已经超过五个世纪，并且是个享乐派。Alec挑眉看着被群星环绕的主角，真是个花花公子。

“Magnus·Bane，他是最强大的巫师，且无论哪个世纪他都能找到乐子，毫无疑问，他是个优雅又放纵的暗影族。”

“无所谓，我不在意这个”，Alec说道，“我们如今需要他的帮助。”

“但Magnus·Bane极度不信任暗影猎人。”霍奇说道。

“我也不需要他的信任”，Alec敲了敲面板说道，“我们必须在Valentine之前找到他，这个疯子如今在大肆猎杀巫师一族，所以我们得抓紧时间。”

“所以，我猜你们有主意如何找到他？”靠在一旁的Clary问道。

“我们不用去找他，他会来找我们。”Alec笃定说道，他几乎已经将Magnus可见的资料翻了个遍，最后他手指一挑，一张照片跃然于屏幕。上面的亚裔巫师穿着维多利亚风格的大衣，他那张漂亮轻佻的脸上是全然不同的神色。男人的眼神眷恋而柔软，他正在为一个美艳的红衣女人戴上项链。Alec微微蹙眉，不知为何这种神色在他看来有些碍眼。

他们的计划是用那条特殊的缅甸红宝石项链将Magnus·Bane引诱出，Alec原本并不怎么相信这位巫师会出现，但对方依旧如约而至。这是他们第一次相见，蓝色的光影与激光交错，电音的乐曲在不停地敲击耳膜，Alec躲在暗处，他的视野捕捉到那身银灰色的西装，紧接着是那张年轻张扬的亚裔面容，Alec可以清晰看到男人眼角上挑的眼线和那双金色的猫瞳。猎人感到呼吸一滞，就连心跳也慢了半拍。

Alec只是将这个意外当成一个插曲，但夜晚的梦境却将他的伪装一层层掀开，Alec感到自己在亲吻着某个人，手下的肌肤光滑富有力量，弓起的背脊划出一道漂亮的弧度，Alec在抚摸着对方颤抖的腰窝，他贴着肌肤，在那白皙皮肤下印下一个亲吻。Alec听见那声低喘的呼唤——“Alec…！”他的视野里是巫师汗湿的黑发和被情欲染红的眼角，亚裔青年在他的身下喘息，Alec睁开了双眼。

第二次见面时，Alec如同他们第一次见面那样，一支弓箭击穿了另一位袭击者的肩膀，Magnus双手召唤着魔法配合着将敌人击飞。这一次他们都没有选择匆匆离去，Magnus转身看向Alec，这位平日不苟言笑的猎人第一次出现了紧张的情绪，他甚至有些害怕看到Magnus的脸，仿佛总会提醒他那些缠绵不过只是他的一厢情愿。而现在，Magnus来到了他的面前，并非梦境。Alec张了张唇，总算是挖出一句话。

“……Well Done.”

“Well，我是Magnus，我觉得我们应该正式认识一下彼此。”

巫师先生的口吻带着某种微妙的卷舌，重音压在前调，尾音上挑，听起来总有种调情的意味，或是说比Alec的旖梦中的呼唤还要婉转。

“……额，我是…我…Alec…Alec……”

他的嘴巴和舌头都在背叛他，磕磕巴巴的语句让他窘迫又急切，他像是在盼望着什么，Alec看向Magnus棕色的眼眸，对方认真的望向他的眼，仿佛这世间他只能看见他一人。Alec的耳根泛红，他看见自己的倒影，那个一脸傻笑的深发男人，害羞几乎已经写满了他的身体。这真是太羞耻了，Alec磕磕盼盼说不出一个完整的句子，他的灵魂都在为Magnus的靠近而颤抖，最后好心的巫师替他说完了那句礼貌的问候。

在那之后，他们之间就像是变成了交缠的曲线，仿佛Alec的梦里在现实上演，他无法抗拒的被Magnus吸引，这个男人有着令人惊叹的阅历和魔力，无论哪一点，对Alec而言都愈发沉迷。而最疯狂的依旧是他的梦境，Alec从未想过他竟然如此渴望与一个男人做爱，他渴望着Magnus的身体，Magnus的灵魂，Magnus的一切。他想要这位巫师先生为他卷入情欲，他们可以在沙发、床、窗台，任意的地方疯狂纠缠，令他的灵魂为此颤栗。

因为他对他魂牵梦绕。

Alec在终于成为了Magnus男朋友后，他才有勇气向Magnus吐露出关于他的春梦，Magnus毫不掩饰他得意的笑容，“那你现在可以将梦境照入现实，我亲爱的Alec，我们现在可是情侣。”

“当然，宝贝。”

Alec亲吻着Magnus，翻身将巫师压在被褥中，“我想我现在可以对你为所欲为，Magnus。”

“只要你想，Alec”，巫师温热的呼吸洒在他的鼻尖，“现在就操我，就像你梦中的那样，操的我只能叫出你的名字，Alexandre。”

猎人被男友撩拨的不行，他一把撕开了巫师黑色的睡袍，手指抚上肌肤的线条，将那些碍事的布料一点一点从白皙的裸体上剥除。亲吻一直在持续着，Alec几乎充满了虔诚的爱意在亲吻着自己的恋人，令这具身体为他打开，毫无掩饰，直到那双金色的猫瞳也染上欲望。

就如同他魂牵梦绕中的模样。

“Mag，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，Alec。”

END


End file.
